


tulsa

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: Soda's never met a girl like this.





	tulsa

“You’re not from around here,” says Sodapop, his heart racing in the vein in his neck and  _ elsewhere.  _ He knew he was right. She was too pretty, too elegant to be a Greaser, but the fact that she wore holey jeans ( _ holy  _ jeans, he thought, hardly catching his breath) marked her distinctly as not being a Soc. 

“How clever,” she purred, in an accent foreign to his ears. Not quite a Brit, but maybe something like that. She stepped closer. “I need...the gas. For his car.” His eyes dropped to her slim hands, where a modest ring sparkled, the kind he wanted to buy Sandy, would’ve bought Sandy. Too modest for a Soc.

“Name’s Soda,” he said, offering his dirtied hand. She didn’t flinch, and grasped it with an unexpected firmness.

“Fleur.”

“Welcome to Tulsa, Fleur.” Her name is light and beautiful. “Not got a car back home?” She bites her lip in that teasing way all girls do, maybe just to drive him mad.

“His father has one.”

“Your boyfriend’s dad?” Soda grabs the nozzle with one hand. 

“Mm.”   
“Where you headin’?”

“New York.”   
“Through  _ Tulsa?  _ Would’ve been cheaper to fly there.” 

“I don’t fly,  _ Soda _ .”

“ _ Fleur. _ ”   
“Shush.”


End file.
